Kurobasowe Naruto
by Kirichin
Summary: Kagami zostaje Hokage, Aomine aktywuje sharingana, Akashi przyjeżdża jako Kazekage, a biedny Furihata musi go powitać [AoKaga, lekkie]


..czyli co by było, gdyby Aomine popylał z sharinganem, Kagami został Hokage, Kuroko udawał Hinatę, Kise przebrał się za Ino, a Satsu robiła za Sakurę.

Akt I

Scena I

_Kagami zostaje Hokage_

Wierszokleta:

Ta-ta-ta-ta-taaaaam!

Wchodzą fanfary, tłum szaleje, kobiety mdleją. Hokage nadchodzi! Dumny nasz nowy Hokage z rudą czupryną! Bary ma piękne, uśmiech szeroki, fanek kolejki już widzę! Za nim popyla, z rękami w kieszeniach, mudżyn nas miły, to nasz koleżka. Pan Aomine, z sharinganem w oku, pierś przed siebie wypina i zapomina, że był jedynym, który siebie samego pokonał! Za nimi panie, panowie przystojni, bogini lekarstw i pani tsunami, Satsuki-różowa, pilna kobieta!

Kasamatsu:

Rym ci się urwał.

Wierszokleta:

Co ja mam o cieniu powiedzieć po za tym, że jest cieniem?

Kasamatsu:

Cień się chowa, bo za Hokage szaleje?

Wierszokleta:

Cień się chowa, bo za Hokage szaleje, nasz człowiek-widomo, uważaj, bo mdleje!

Kasamatsu:

Skończ już nim dojdziesz do Kise.

Wierszokleta:

Piękna panienka, cudne ma włosy...

Kasamtsu:

Wbrew pozorom to jest chłopak!

Wierszokleta;

GDZIE!?

Kasamtsu:

NA DOLE.

Kise:

O co chodzi, senpai?

Kasamatsu

...o doły, Kise, o doły.

Kise

Kagami spełnił swoje marzenie. Kto by jeszcze w Akademii pomyślał, że naprawdę mu się uda?

Midorima

_poprawiając majestatycznie okulary_

Kto by pomyślał, że zaprzyjaźni się z Aomine?

Kise

Aomineecchii~~!

Kasamtsu

Tylko mi tu teraz nie płacz!

Kise

_pociągając nosem _

Ale... Aominecchi...

Kasamatsu

Już nie płacz, narysuje ci coś ładnego.

Kise  
>Zgoda!<p>

Midorima

Naprawdę łatwo cię prze-... o, idą tu!

Aomine

_ziewając_

Ale to było nudne...

Momoi

Mogłeś się lepiej zachowywać. Wyglądałeś, jakbyś chciał ich wszystkich spojrzeniem zabić.

Aomine

Ach, tak? Widocznie mam to po dziadku.

Midorima

Po bracie, ojcu i wujku też.

Aomine

Wypraszam sobie! Mój ojciec był w porządku!

Midorima

Szkoda, że ty nie jesteś!

Kagami

_z wyszczerzem na twarzy, czekając na gratulacje _

Nie kłócicie się!

Aomine

Ale to Midorima się zaczyna!

Midorima

Ja nic nie robię!

Takao

Shin-chan, znowu się psocisz!

Aomine

Właśnie!

Midorima

A-ale...!

Kise

Nie wolno się psocić, Midorimacchi.

Momoi

Popieram!

Midorima

A-ale...

Takao

Już nie aluj!

Midorima

_marszcząc brwi _

Taakaoo...

Takao

Jak będziesz się tak marszczył, to dostaniesz zmarszczek jak Aomine!

Aomine

Ja nie mam zmarszczek!

Kagami

On ma kreski po bracie!

Aomine

Ha-ha-ha. No pękam ze śmiechu.

Kagami

Twarz ci się tego rozrywa.

Aomine

Żebym ja ci zaraz pośladków nie rozerwał.

Momoi

Dai-chan! Dzisiaj Kagami-kun został Hokage, bądź dla niego miły!

Aomine

Ale to on zaczął!

Midorima

Aomine, nie psoć się innym.

Takao

Własnie, Aomine, to nieładnie.

Aomine

_pokonany własną bronią _

...

Kuroko

Kagami-kun...

_wszyscy dostali zawału _

.

.

.

Kagami

_po loadingu _

Co się stało, Kuroko?

Kuroko

Kazekage-sama przyjdzie osobiście ci pogratulować.

Kise

A-a-akashichi!?

Midorima

To on tu przyjdzie?

Kasamatsu

Tylko jego tu brakowało...

Aomine

To miło z jego strony. Miejmy nadzieję, że tym razem nie pieprznie ci z piaskowych nożyczek na powitanie.

Kagami

_przestał się cieszyć _

Ale... ale ja nie chcę...

Furihata

Nie martw się, Kagami-kun. Ty będziesz z nim publicznie. Ja muszę przyjąć na siebie jego powitanie.

Kagami

_klepiąc Furihatę po ramieniu_

Nie możesz umrzeć, Furihata. Nie możesz się poddać.

Kise

Tylko nie Akashicchi!

Kasamatsu

Już nie płacz. Narysuję ci coś ładnego.

Kuroko

Kagami-kun...

_konoszański zawał _

_. _

_._

_. _

Kagami

_po loadingu _

O co chodzi, Kuroko?

Kuroko

Bo...

Kagami

Tak?

Kuroko

Cieszę się, że spełniłeś swoje marzenia, Kagami-kun.

Kagami

_z rumieńcami _

D-dziękuję...

_A Aomine gdzieś z boku ciska amaterasu z zazdrości. _

Scena II

_Po koronowaniu czas pograć w kosza_

Kise

Ale z sharinganem się nie liczy, Aominecchi!

Aomine

Twoje zamiana umysłów też nie jest fair!

Midorima

Weź ode mnie tego jelenia, Takao!

Takao

Ale on sam tu przyszedł!

Teppei

Momoi-san, upraszam o nie niszczenie boiska pięścią.

Momoi

_z ukrywanym mordem w oczach _

Teppei-kun, a wiesz, że razem z Akashim przyjedzie Hanamyia?

Teppei

_uśmiechając się głupio _

Momoi-san, proszę nie mścij się na mnie za wygłupy Kagamiego.

Momoi

On jest teraz Hokage...

_zaciska pięść _

...a jak on się zachowuje!?

Aomine

_na zupełnym chiloutcie z sharinagem w oku dla bezpieczeństwa_

Jak zawsze?

Momoi

No własnie!

Kuroko

Momoi-san, Kagami-kun nie potrafi być inny. Tak jest najlepszy.

_Aomine uaktywnia mangekyo sharingan, a jego twarz mówi: "zostaw. mojego. Kagamiego." _

Midorima

On nigdy nie potrafił dawać przykładu.

Momoi

Ale żeby uciekać z KonohaDonald przed obsługą!?

Kuroko

_popijając KonohaShake _

Źle go ocenili, Momoi-san. Nagle zaczął uciekać z tuzinem KonohaBurgerów. Wyglądał podejrzanie.

Midorima

On JEST podejrzany!

Kagami

Jestem!

Midorima

...a nie mówiłem?

Aomine

No w końcu żeś przylazał. Co ci w areszcie powiedzieli?

Kagami

Riko powiedział, że nie wykują mi w skale podobizny, jeśli się będę wciąż popisywał. Kiedy ja się nie popisywałem!

Kise

Ty tylko udawałeś złodzieja...

Kagami

Ale ja za to zapłaciłem!

Kise

Ale krzyczałeś na cały KonohaDonald: "Wezmę je wszystkie! Ha-ha-ha!".

Kagami

_z burakiem na twarzy _

T-to... to ze szczęścia!

Momoi

_z kurwikami tańczącymi na twarzy _

...a jeśli ja ze szczęścia wbiję ci pięść w policzek, to też będzie w porządku?

Kise

Momoicchi...

Midorima

Bez przemocy na Hokage!

Momoi

Jaki z niego Hokage!?

Kagami

Siódmy!

Aomine

_zjadając KonohaBurgery _

Ona pytała jaki, a nie który, głąbie.

Kagami

One są moje!

Aomine

Ale one wolą mój żołądek!

Kagami

One nie mają prawa głosu!

Aomine

Odmawiasz im wolności w demokratycznej wiosce!?

Kagami

To jest monarchia!

Aomine

To ja z tego zrobię republikę burgerową!

Midorima

Proszę, niech ktoś to zatrzyma...

Scena III

_Pierwsze sprawy papierkowe _

Momoi

Musisz to wszystko tylko podpisać. Wracam za dwie godziny, żeby to odebrać. Aomine będzie cię pilnował.

Kagami i Aomine dwie godziny później

Kagami

_wyrwany z koszmarów_

DOKUMENTY!

Aomine

Śpij dalej, Satsu jeszcze nie przyszła...

Kagami

A, ok, to śpimy dalej...

Scena IV

_Przeprosiny w Konohaburgerze _

Kise

Kagamicchi, przeprosiłeś kierownika?

Kagami

_plując naokoło burgerami _

Nie.

Kuroko

_niszcząc lecące resztki chakrą_

A zamierzasz to zrobić, Kagami-kun?

Kagami

Nie.

Kise

A jeśli powiem Momoicchi, że tego nie zrobiłeś, to zamierzasz to zrobić?

Kagami

_dławiąc się _

Gdzie pan jest, panie kierwonikuuu?

Scena V

_Misja dla sharingana _

Aomine

_gadając do siebie _

Tylko ja mogę to zrobić... jako ostatni potomek UchiAominów i jedyny dziedzic Daisharingana. Jedynym, który może mnie pokonać, jestem ja sam! Pozbądź się lęku, UchiAominie. Tą misję powierzył ci poprzedni hokage, teraźniejszego byś nie słuchał. Skup się. Atakuj. Musisz tylko...

Kagami

Weź już rzucaj tą piłkę.

Aomine

Weź mi nie przerywaj monologów w punkcie kulminacyjnym, co?

Kagami

Rzucaj albo idę do Kuroko.

Aomine

No przecież rzucam, rzucam już!

Scena VI

_Przyjazd Kazekage _

Kagami

Tylko nie z nożyczek, tylko nie z nożyczek przy ludziach...

Aomine

W razie potrzeby jebnę go sharinganem.

Kise

Aominecchi! Kagamicchi musi to przetrzymać sam!

Aomine

Rzucę Furihatę na pożarcie?

Kise

Niech będzie, zawołam go.

Momoi

_poprawiając ubranie Kagamiego _

Gotowy?

Kagami

Ostatni raz widziałem go w czasie zimowej wojny. A miałem nadzieję nigdy więcej...

Aomine

Musisz na niego patrzeć w każdym sezonie przez dwa lata.

Kagami

...a jak pójdzie ze mną na studia!?

Momoi

Akashi-san nie pójdzie do collegu dla idiotów, Kagami-kun.

_Za Aomine i Kagamim przeleciały błyskawice. _

Kagami

Ogarnij chidori.

Aomine

Sorry, chciałem wczuć się w moment.

Akashi

_ze sztucznym uśmiechem _

Taiga, na twój widok wracając wspomnienia

_wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń _

Kagami

_do siebie _

...tylko nie nożyczki, tylko nie nożyczki...

_do Akashiego _

...tak, racja, Akashi. Miło cię znowu widzieć...

_uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń_

Akashi

_z nożyczek w policzek _

To na wspomnienie pierwszego razu!

_Aomine gdzieś z boku hamuje sharingan. Kise rzuca Furihatę z okrzykiem: "ogniaaa!'_

Furihata

A-a-akashi-san...

Akashi

_z ciepło-sadystycznym uśmiechem _

Kouki...

Kagami

_podwijając szatę Hokage, ucieka niczym panna młoda _

Do zobaczenia później!

Aomine

_populając za nim _

Nie wracaj nigdy!

Hanamyia:

Kopę lat, Kiyoshi.

Teppei

_do siebie_

...tylko nie pajęczyna, tylko nie pajęczyna...


End file.
